


Interrupted

by Nathamuel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coitus Interruptus, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Talk of Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiju alert has interrupted many men's and women's sleep... among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Chuck's moan of pleasure abruptly turned into one of exasperation when, just as his father pressed him down into their bed and spilled his spunk into him, the alarm rang, signaling another Kaiju attack. "No no no!" He whimpered under his breath as he moved frantically back against Herc to get stimulation to his neglected cock. Herc though was already pulling out and away, standing up from their bed.

"No, Dad, you can't just leave me hanging like this!" He whined. 

"I won't but we better hurry." His father assured him before he pulled him back on his knees. He grabbed his cock and shoved three fingers back into him. He started stroking his cock fast and hard while fucking him with his fingers. In under a minute Chuck came with a choked out cry and a second after that he was pulled to stand on unsteady legs as pants were shoved into his hands. The insides of his thighs were slick with lube and he could feel the older Hansen's come leak out of his ass. He was sweaty and feeling more gross by the minute as various fluids dried on his skin.

"Dad, I have to wash up." He gritted out as he watched his father practically jump into his own underwear and pants. 

"No time for that." His father said as he searched for a clean shirt while Chuck still clutched his pants to his chest and frowned at him. 

"I have come dripping out of my ass." He hissed angrily. He started to stalk into the bathroom but his father caught his arm and spun him around. Chuck felt satisfied to at least see that his father's ears had turned red.   
"There is no time for that. Your ass will have to wait. People are in danger. " He said.

Chuck reluctantly but quickly, got dressed. Right before walking, fully dressed, into the corridor his father leaned in and whispered into his ear. "And for next time we'll get you a nice little butt plug, so you won't make a mess of your underwear after I have fucked you." That stopped Chuck in his tracks and his father shouldered past him to walk down to where Striker Eureka was waiting for them, only calling "Are you coming?" over his shoulder. He must have missed his father becoming so kinky. His face was red and then he paled again when he remembered something he had seen in his father's memories in the drift. His father, a lover and a butt plug and his reaction to that. Herc must have noticed that. He cursed. 

His face heated again and he stormed after Herc, glowing at everyone who happened to cross his path. 

Hopefully no one would notice them both smelling like sex or that the younger Hansen wasn't quite able to stand still, squirming weirdly on the spot instead.


End file.
